


Best Friend 2

by Ai Selai Strawberry (Selai)



Series: Best Friend [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Digital Art, Drawings & Paintings, Gen, Illustrations, storybook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selai/pseuds/Ai%20Selai%20Strawberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An Art Work by Desi Mayasari Aditya</p>
    </blockquote>





	Best Friend 2

**Author's Note:**

> An Art Work by Desi Mayasari Aditya


End file.
